


All I Know

by mforbach



Series: All I Know [1]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), august - Taylor Swift (Song), betty - Taylor Swift (Song), cardigan - Taylor Swift (Song), folklore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforbach/pseuds/mforbach
Summary: Betty thinks she has it all. She’s got her two best friends and is surviving high school, so what more could she need? That is, until she is paired up with James. Betty is living the dream, but dreams aren’t always what they seem. Characters and story line are based off betty, cardigan, and august from Taylor Swift’s album folklore.
Series: All I Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074824
Kudos: 2





	1. Meet Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will meet some important people here, but mostly Betty.

“There he goes.” I sigh, as James Briggs walks by. I’ve had a crush on him since we were in Freshmen English two years ago. I almost forgot about him over the summer, but here we are, back at school again and my heart is breaking over the fact that I can’t have him.  
“Betty Mitchell, pull it together!” My best friend, Allison O’Brien, says as she smacks me on the arm.  
“I’m sorry, Ali. I can’t help it. Look at him! His dark hair perfectly styled, his green eyes looking through me because I don’t exist to him.” James is a soccer star and I’m not even just a fan in the stands to him. He doesn’t know I exist. No one knows I exist. I think everyone in this school has dated someone except me.  
“Hey, snap out of it! The boys in this school are stupid.” Ali always knows what I’m thinking.  
“Ms. Lee and Mr. Stroud hooked up over the summer!” Yells Inez Montgomery. She’s on the school paper and thinks she knows everything.  
“Shut up, Inez. You run the tabloid section, so why would we believe you?” I ask her.  
“Yeah, do you have any proof?” Ali asks.  
“Well, no. But wouldn’t it be funny if it were true! If I finally reported something accurate. Just you wait, one day I will have the first scoop. And it’ll be juicy.” She walks off.  
“It’ll be juicy.” Ali mocks her and I laugh. “Alright, show me that schedule.”  
“Nothing good.” I tell her as we compare. We end up having three classes together which is more than we’ve ever had. We’ve been friends since elementary school, and our teachers learned quickly that we can’t be trusted together. Maybe Junior year will be the year we don’t cause trouble.  
“You have English with Ms. Lee. I guess you’ll have to tell me if Inez is right.” She says and we both laugh. Inez will never tell the truth.  
“English with Ms. Lee!” I hear someone yell and turn to see James across the hall. He’s with his soccer buddies and the all high five. I just hope it isn’t the same time as me. “Fourth hour!”  
“Oh, honey, you’ll survive.” Ali tells me. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and guides me away from him. “It’s just one year.”  
“He’s never going to know I exist! Ali, I’m never going to get a boyfriend, am I?”  
“You will. I’m telling you, I’ve sworn off all high school boys since Eric.” She dated him for a month. It all went bad when she beat him at video games. He left her and she never even shed a tear.  
“I’m not like you, Ali. You could have any guy you wanted. I’m an old shirt shoved under the bed. You, my dear friend, are the new shirt that fits just right.”  
“Hey, at least we’re both shirts.” She laughs and I roll my eyes. We walk to our first class, Physics I wish I didn’t need this class; it’s pointless. I also got stuck in gym, thankfully the last class of the day, because I just couldn’t pick. I start and end the day awful.  
“Is that our teacher?” Ali asks as soon as we walk by the room. She backs up and stops.  
“Ali, stop. You can’t date the teacher until you go to college. And even then, it needs to be the TA.” I tell her and she laughs.  
“I’m 16, trust me. I’m just saying, maybe Physics won’t be so bad this year. At least there’s a good view. And he looks new, so he’ll take it easy on us.” She tosses her hair over her shoulder. We find a seat in the back, just before the bell rings, and I zone out most of class. I don’t think it’ll be that bad, though. I suffer through Government and French, which I have with Samantha, another good friend of mine. Then I walk to English. I’m not ready to face James, but here we go.


	2. Meet James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up is James and his friends.

“Let’s do this! Junior year!” My buddy, Andrew, yells as we walk into fourth period English. I see Betty, already tucked away in the corner. She has a few good friends, but she likes to act like an outsider. I don’t really get it. I mean, she’s rich and people want to like her, she just doesn’t give them the chance.  
“Hey, Betsie.” Ricky teases her.  
“Dude, lay off.” I tell him and we head to the seats we always take. Third row. Close enough to the front you can hear everything, but just far enough back to get away with things.   
“Good morning, everyone. I’m so happy to see everyone this year.” Ms. Lee is the nicest teacher. She always gets the jocks in her class, so she has a lot to suffer through. “I expect that you’ve all grown a little over the summer.”  
“Some of us more than others, am I right, ladies.” Andrew thinks he’s funny.  
“Well isn’t Andrew so funny?” Ms. Lee zeroes in on him. “Would you care to start us off on a debate this morning?”  
“No thank you, ma’am.” Ms. Lee also refuses to let us get away with things.  
“You, James?”  
“No thanks. I don’t know anything.”  
“I’m sure that’s not true.”  
“Come on, Ms. Lee. I’m only 17, why would I know anything?” I look over my shoulder at Betty who is trying not to laugh. She looks down, probably to text her friends.   
“You know plenty. You all know more than you would care to admit. Which is why I’m starting you off with a debate.”  
“What about the normal first week activities?” Someone asks and Ms. Lee laughs.  
“We all know each other at this point. Besides, you’ll be seniors next year, and then adults. You need to train your brains.” We groan and she laughs. She enjoys our pain.  
“Ms. Lee, I have a question!” A hand shoots up. Inez.  
“No.” We all yell and Ms. Lee looks around.  
“Oh. Is there something I should know?” She asks.  
“No!” Everyone yells again and she laughs.  
“Well now I’m worried.” She shakes her head.  
“Please just tell us if it’s true. Are we reading The Great Gatsby this year?” Inez asks and there’s a collective sigh of relief in the room.  
“That is correct. Great question! I love that book and I hope you all will, too. But it comes much later.” She turns to write the debate topic on the board and I sit back. This year is going to drag.  
“And about your and Mr. Stroud.” Inez asks. If we wouldn’t get in trouble, we would all have killed Inez in the moment. Ms. Lee’s smile doesn’t fade.  
“That is none of your business. I don’t know where that rumor started, but my personal life is my personal life. Also, my boyfriend might get jealous if he ever hears that rumor.”  
“Ms. Lee is so cool.” Andrew whispers and I nod. She is the best, even if she does push us too hard.  
“Dang it!” Inez yells and throws her newly printed story in the trash.  
“We will obviously focus on finding reliable sources this year, too.” She turns back to write the topic on the board.  
“Can one person be in love with two people at the same time?” Ricky reads as she writes it. “What the hell kind of question is that?”  
“That is your topic. Love is a big theme across literature, so go. Yes or no, I won’t take any maybes on this topic. I just want your opinions right now, so research required.” I head over to the “no” side. How can one person love two people? That’s stupid. Betty heads to yes. Interesting. I never would have pegged her as an alternative thinker. Inez, of course, heads to yes. Most of her rumors involve one person cheating on another. Everyone files to a side, most trying to get near the middle, but most ultimately decided on “no”.  
“The heart wants what it wants.” Inez says.  
“Betty, your thoughts?” Ms. Lee prompts.  
“We’re only 16 and 17. We don’t even know what love is.”  
“And adults?” Ms. Lee asks.  
“Love is confusing. There are also different versions of love. I love my friends, but I’m by no means in love with them.”  
“Interesting.” Ms. Lee smiles. Interesting. Betty never fails to surprise me.  
“Hey, we have Government next. I hear August is in that class.” Ricky informs me. August. Now there’s a girl that also never fails to surprise me.


	3. Meet August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be the folklore trilogy without August.

“Good morning, August.” My mom smiles as I walk downstairs. She works a lot, but she tries to be a good mom.  
“Hi.” I grab a bowl and some cereal.  
“Ready for your first day of Junior year?” She asks and I shrug.  
“I guess. Ready for your trial?” Being a defense attorney was her life’s calling, and she’s jumped into it since my dad died a few years ago.  
“Of course.” She kisses the top of my head. “Make sure those cheerleaders know not to mess with you.”  
“Mom, I’m the captain, remember?” It’s a running joke between us. They were mean to me in middle school, so I just joined the team. They weren’t too happy when I was good, but now I couldn’t ask for any better friends.  
“I’m just saying.” She laughs and heads off to work. I toss the cereal back on the shelf and grab a granola bar. I can’t believe it’s Junior year. I drive to school and find the girls waiting for me.  
“August!” Maddie jumps when she sees me. We’ve had practice all summer, but she acts like she hasn’t seen me in forever. I always hated that about cheerleaders.  
“Hi!” I scream and run to greet them.  
“Ms. Lee and Mr. Stroud-” I hear Inez yelling. That girl loves to start drama.  
“Does she ever say anything worth listening to?” Sara cackles.  
“Shut up and let me see those schedules.” I say and we look at them.  
“You have fifth hour government? I hear the soccer dudes do, too.” Sasha winks at me. I’ve always had a secret crush on James, we actually “dated” in the first grade, but I would never go after him again. He’s too sweet. He is really sweet.  
“Shut up.” I roll my eyes and they giggle.  
“This is your year. I can feel it.”  
“Hey, August.” My neighbor, Tyler, waves. Sometimes we carpool, but usually I try to avoid him. I have a big crush on him.  
“August is getting a boyfriend.” Sara sings.  
“Oh, please. I need to focus on cheer this year, and next, so I can get into a good college. I have to be a lawyer like my mom.”  
“You don’t have to, Aug, you can do what you want.” Maddie always wants me to find myself.  
“I don’t know what I want! I’m 16, 17 in like two weeks. How am I supposed to know what I want with my life?” I whine.  
“Just don’t do something to get your mom’s attention. Do it because that’s what you want.” Maddie lectures me.  
“Come on, walk me to my first class. English with Ms. Lee.” I roll my eyes. She hates me. She always has and I don’t know why. I wish they would put me in a different English class. Every time I try to transfer out, though, the office ladies tell me to suck it up. That I was chosen by her. Chosen so she can torture me.  
“Gross. Talk to Inez, maybe she can give you some more dirt on her. Or, you could tell Inez the dirt!” Sara is sweet, but she has the worst ideas.  
“Maybe. But this just isn’t the year for that. If I’m in her class next year, though, it is over for her. I wish she would get married or something. That might make her nicer.” We walk to my first class and I groan when I see Ms. Lee at her desk.  
“It’s just one year.” Maddie says, before shoving me in the room. One year. How bad could it be?


	4. More Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more information on Betty, and her friends. I promise it will start to pick up soon.

Betty’s POV:  
“How was it?” Ali and Samantha ask at lunch. We all have our fifth hour together, thank goodness. I need my friends to get me through this year.  
“Not awful, I guess. Ms. Lee is going to be fun this year.” I tell them and Ali crosses her arms.  
“You know what we mean.”  
“James is so cute.” I sigh. “He’s not a good guy and I can’t let myself get hurt. You guys know I wouldn’t survive that.”  
“But he wouldn’t break your heart. I don’t know him well, but I’ve worked on projects with him before. Just give him a chance, Bet.” Sam says.  
“If it ever turned out that he even knew me, I would consider it.” I tell them. Like that would happen. He doesn’t want me, and that’s okay. I’ll be like Ali and wait for college.  
“Oh, look who has lunch duty with us.” Ali glances over at Mr. Richardson, our physics teacher.  
“Ali!” Sam and I yell at the same time.  
“I can look. He’s what, 24? Maybe. And I’m almost 17.”  
“That’s 7 years, Ali. And he’s your teacher!” I want to slap her, but that would just make Mr. Richardson come over, and she would love that.  
“Slap me later.” She winks and I shake my head. It’s nice having a best friend who can read your mind.  
“Slap her now. I want to see those baby blues up close.” Sam looks at him. “I have Mrs. Knowland for physics.”  
“Gross.” Ali and I say at the same time.  
“I swear she turned 105 during her lecture.”  
“Her lecture?” I ask. “And I thought Ms. Lee was bad for making us start with a debate. At least we didn’t have to listen a lot.”  
“She’s awful. I need a tall drink of water.” Sam looks at Mr. Richardson again.  
“Okay, stop.” I beg her.  
“Fine. But there’s a whole year of this. He will be here all year, won’t he?”  
“Not if Ali has anything to do about it.” I say and Ali looks at me.  
“Hey, I would never.” She throws her hands up in defense.  
“Ladies, are you going to eat or waste your parents’ money?” Mr. Richardson asks, walking towards us. Ali and Sam turn red.  
“Sorry.” We all mumble and he walks off.  
“Yeah, those are some nice baby blues.” Sam whispers and we all crack up.  
“Stop or he’ll come back.” I finally say, but that makes us laugh harder. We finally finish our lunch and Ali makes a show of walking by him to drop her tray off.  
“Are we early?” I hear Ricky yell and I lay my head on the table.  
“Please tell me he isn’t here.” I groan and I can feel Ali’s hand on my shoulder.  
“We’ll take the long way to class.” If I look at James then I might explode. I am not going to survive having class with him.  
“Just talk to him.” Sam says.  
“And embarrass myself?”  
“You never know.” She shrugs as we walk to class. I just have to make it through this year and hope I don’t have to see him next year. Or maybe this summer I’ll meet someone and it won’t even matter.


	5. The Real James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know James from the song, but this gets a little deeper into who he is and he wants in life.

James’ POV:  
“Was that Betty?” Ricky asks and I turn to see her walking away with her friends. They seem nice, but I bet they are super protective of her. They’re a tight bunch.  
“Hate to see her go, love to watch her leave?” Andrew pulls me back to reality.  
“Shut up.” I shove him and grab the first slice of fresh pizza.  
“No fair, you know I love the first piece.” He whines.  
“Too late. You shouldn’t have been a gross pig.”  
“Hi, James.” August smiles.  
“Hey, Aug.” I nod and she grabs a fruit cup.  
“Good luck at the game tomorrow.” She smiles and walks off.  
“Good luck at the game.” Ricky mocks in a really bad falsetto.  
“I hope you like my skirt. I just got it cleaned for you.” Andrew joins in. I shake my head and walk to the table.  
“You know it’s not like that between us. We’re barely even friends.”  
“You have history with her.” Andrew reminds me.  
“What? First grade? That was years ago, and it doesn’t even count.” Love doesn’t exist before middle school, and even that is iffy.  
“You used to date her, that’s all I’m saying. Girls never get over that kind of thing.” Ricky adds.  
“Then why isn’t she pining over me?” I toss an apple at Andrew and my napkin at Ricky.  
“She is! She wants you to think of her while you’re at the game. She brought it up for your attention.” Ricky thinks he knows everything.  
“Gentlemen, food is for eating, not throwing.” Mr. Richardson, the new Physics teacher, tells us.  
We laugh.  
“Is he even an adult?” I ask.  
“Apparently. He spent all day telling us how hard it was to get a job. It took him a whole year!” Andrew fakes the drama.  
“At least you have the young teacher. I got Mrs. Knowland.” Ricky complains.  
“I took Science over the summer, so I don’t have to take it ever again. Suck on that, fellas!” I love rubbing my extra classes in their faces. Really, I did it to avoid my mom all summer.  
“And how are you spending your extra time?” Ricky asks. “Did you take up poetry?”  
“No, I took up painting. Idiot, I’m working.”  
“Okay, that’s fair. But you know every college in the country wants you. Heck, the whole world wants you.” Andrew tells me.  
“I know, but just in case. What if I get a scholarship that doesn’t cover everything? I need the money.”  
“Won’t your dad chip in at all?” Andrew asks.  
“No. And I don’t want his help, anyway. Don’t bring him up again.” The bell rings and I set my tray up before heading back to class.  
“Dude, I’m sorry.” Andrew says, jogging to catch up to me.  
“Don’t worry about it.” I shrug it off.  
“Boys, no running!” Mr. Richardson yells, and it sends us into laugher again.  
“That poor guy has a lot to learn.” Ricky announces.  
“If only he knew what he had coming in this school.”  
“Rumor has it, Mr. Richardson didn’t even graduate. He actually-”  
“No one cares, Inez!” 10 people yell.  
“One day you will!”


	6. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love triangle isn't a love triangle without a little drama. What better than a past between two characters?

August’s POV:  
“Good luck at the game tomorrow.” I tell James. Good luck? I’m an idiot.  
“What was that?” Maddie asks.  
“What?”  
“You and James! Do you have a crush on him?” She asks and I shake my head.  
“No, I was just being nice. Can’t a girl be nice?”  
“Not to a guy she used to date.”  
“It was first grade.” I tell her as we walk to the courtyard.  
“Okay, as long as you’re sure. I don’t want you catching feelings for a guy who will just break your heart.”  
“He wouldn’t. I broke up with him, anyway. That or we just moved on to second grade. Maybe we never actually broke up.” The thought makes me laugh. We were in different rooms, so I don’t know that it ended.  
“You should clear that up.”  
“Isn’t there a statute of limitations or something? Like, if you barely talk to each other then you aren’t together?”  
“My parents barely talk to each other and they’re still married.” Sara says, joining us.  
“Your parents hate each other.” I remind her.  
“Your point? You can still be together. What are you talking about, anyway?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Her and James.” Maddie blurts.  
“Oh, juicy! So you still like him, right?” She grins and I shake my head.  
“No! I don’t like him, nor do I have time for that. I have to keep my grades up this year.” Last year was fine, but I really had to work. This year is going to be even harder. “Especially in Ms. Lee’s class.”  
“Ugh, the worst.” Sara says.  
“I know!”  
“Really? She loves me.” Maddie crosses her legs.  
“Every teacher loves you. Your mom is the most beloved secretary here.”  
“True.” She shimmies. Maddie can get away with anything because her mom is connected. Really. She knows everyone, which also means she knows their secrets.  
“I wish she would share that power.”  
“It only goes so far. Of course, if you would just ask her, though, I’m sure she could scare some people for you. You’re my best girls and I would never let any teacher hurt you.”  
“Thanks, Maddie. You’re the best.” I hug her and she laughs.  
“Just remember, I’m my mother’s daughter. I know your secrets.”  
“Always ruining a moment.” Sara says. I really did miss these girls the few weeks we were apart over the summer. I don’t know what I would do without my friends by my side.  
“No crying, Aug. I can see those tears forming.” Sara says.  
“Sorry, just thinking about you girls.”  
“Stop it. Now I’m crying!” Maddie fans her eyes, which makes Sara and me laugh. “Don’t make me laugh or I’ll cry even harder!”  
“Everything makes you cry, Maddie.” I say before throwing the rest of my lunch out. I wish mom would let me buy lunch. But no, she works hard for her money, so she will buy the food.  
“True that.” She agrees and we walk around the courtyard. Two more years of this routine. I don’t know what I’ll do if we don’t go to the same college. I can’t make new friends that easily. I can only join the cheerleaders so many times.


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love? That is a tough question to answer for anyone, but especially high school students. Will that be something for Betty and James to figure out, or something that pulls them apart?

“Welcome to class. You’ve all survived your first month!” Ms. Lee announces, like it’s a really big deal. One month of school is over, 8 more to go. I glance over at James and his friends. This crush is ridiculous and I need to get over it.  
“Are we doing anything today?” Inez asks, her laptop tilted, ready to open it and right the next false tabloid.  
“We are! Thank you for asking.” The rumor about Ms. Lee was obviously proven false, and I’m not sure she’s over the fact that it ever started. “A group project!”  
“No!” We all groan and she laughs.  
“It’ll be fine. You’ll be in pairs, with one group of three.”  
“Andrew and James!” Ricky yells and Ms. Lee shakes her head.  
“Oh, no, I’m picking the pairs. This isn’t my first group project.” She laughs to herself. She draws some names, starting with the group of three. Inez is in that, so at least I don’t have to work with her. There are a few people in here I wouldn’t mind working with.  
“Can we switch?” Someone asks and Ms. Lee shakes her head before returning to drawing names.  
“Betty!” She announces and I hold my breath as she reaches for the next name. “And James!”  
“What?” I didn’t mean to say anything; it just came out.  
“He isn’t that bad, Eddy.” Andrew says, turning to grin at me.  
“Dude, stop.” James warns him and looks back at me. His eyes remind me of grass just after it’s rained. My heart starts pounding and I don’t even hear Ms. Lee finish calling the names, I just see him walk over to me.  
“Hey.” I manage to squeak out.  
“Sorry about my friends, Betty. They can be pretty stupid.” This is the most we’ve spoken and I might throw up.  
“Alright, groups, you are making a stronger argument over our topic from the first day. Can you be in love with more than one person?”  
“Well, we weren’t on the same side there, so I don’t know how we’re supposed to do this.” James says and I roll my eyes.  
“It’s not that hard. We just decide on one side and go from there.” I explain to him.  
“You did have a good point. We don’t even know what love is, or how to be in love with someone. So, I agree with you, it is possible.” He says and my heart pounds again. I really hope my face isn’t red. I drop my head and hope my hair hides my face.  
“Okay, great. We don’t know what love is, but there are different kinds.”  
“And like Ms. Lee said, what about adults?” I ask him. I just want to get this project over with.  
“I think it’s possible.” He says and I look up.  
“You mean, in love? Not like friend love?” I ask him. That’s interesting.  
“I know I said no before, but maybe it is possible. Like Inez said, the heart wants what it wants.” He says and I don’t know how to feel about that answer.  
“Okay, so anyone can be in love with more than one person. Great.” I write it down and we figure out a more academic way of wording it all.  
“Now that you have your ideas.” Ms. Lee starts. “You’ll make a poster showing your ideas.”  
“So, Betty, do you want to work on this project later?” James asks. Yeah, I’m going to throw up before the day is over.  
“Sure.” I manage to say after what seems like hours.  
“Great. I’ll come to your house after school?” He asks. “Who should drive?”  
“Probably you. I don’t actually have a car yet.” I tell him and he laughs. His laugh sounds like the most beautiful song ever written.  
“Can’t pass the test?”  
“My parents want me to earn it instead of just being given one.” I tell him.  
“So you work?” He asks and I shake my head.  
“No. They just mean my grades, and not talking to Ali too much.”  
“Oh.” His face falls and he doesn’t say much the rest of class.


	8. How the Other Half Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets a glimpse into Betty's life.

“This is your house?” My jaw drops as I turn into Betty’s driveway. I still can’t believe I got paired with her. I think she likes me, and I definitely wouldn’t be upset if she did.  
“Yeah? Where do your parents live?” She asks like it’s the most natural thing to live in a castle.  
“My mom and I live in a nice two bedroom. My dad, I don’t actually know.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry.” She turns red.  
“It’s okay. My dad left us a few years ago, said he couldn’t take it anymore.”  
“So, you had to move?” She asks. I don’t really like talking about any of this.  
“No. That’s my childhood home.” I tell her and she nods like she understands, but there’s no way she can. She leads me up to her room so we can work and I count at least 5 rooms on the way up. Don’t worry, two are used as a guest room instead of another office.  
“This is it.” She announces. Her room is twice the size of mine. I don’t even know how I would fill up the rest of the space. Betty’s is a bunch of posters of bands. I peak in her closet and see a ton of cardigans. Why have I never noticed her wearing those?  
“Wow.” I finally say and she laughs.  
“Sorry, I know it’s a lot. My parents didn’t want me having the smallest room, though, since I’m the oldest. They had a baby a few years ago and wanted me to still feel important.”  
“Has your sibling taken time away from you?” I ask.  
“My brother is great, but yeah, my parents are worn out a lot more. He was, obviously, a surprise for them both.” She laughs, but I can tell she’s sad.  
“How old is he?”  
“Three, now. The terrible threes are real.” I can’t imagine having a sibling that young right now. It must be hard for her. “Alex is great, but I wish he were a bit older.”  
“I get that.”  
“I guess we both have trouble at home.” She doesn’t even get it. Her brother is nothing like my dad leaving, or my mom.  
“Yeah. So, this project. We should get started on that.”  
“Right. I’m sure you need to get home for dinner.” Betty says and I look at her.  
“We live really different lives, Betty. Dinner is whatever time I pull something out of the fridge, or have it delivered.”  
“Then you’re staying.” I hear from the doorway. I turn to see an older woman; she looks exactly like Betty. “Who’s your friend?”  
“Mom, please don’t start. This is James. We’re working on a project for school.”  
“Okay. Well, please stay, James. I love cooking, and having company is the perfect excuse.”  
“Of course, ma’am.”  
“Ma’am? Oh no, please call me Marie.”  
“Thank you, Marie.” I say and she starts to leave.  
“Door open, Betty.” Marie reminds her.  
“Sorry about my mom.” Betty is embarrassed.  
“Don’t be. She seems so nice.”  
“She’s so annoying, though.”  
“She cares. I think that’s awesome.”  
“I guess.” She shrugs and we work on the project.


	9. Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August has an awful realization. Those make for the best love triangles.

“August, please kiss me.” James is smiling.  
“Oh, James. I’ve waited so long for you to say that!” I wrap my arms around his neck. He leans in and-  
“August, wake up!” Maddie yells. I look around and I’m in the gym. I must have nodded off before cheer practice.  
“Was it a good dream?” Sara asks and I shake my head.  
“Weird. Really weird.” I can’t shake the feeling of James’ smile. The way it gave me butterflies, and the way I still have them. “I think I have a problem.”  
“I think it’s in your head and you better get it together. Practice starts in five.” Maddie tosses the CD at me.  
“No, I have a real problem.”  
“What, are you pregnant?” Sara ask and I stare at her.  
“Yes, I’m the next Virgin Mary. No, idiot, I’m not pregnant. I think I’m in love with James, though. He was in my dream and I’m still losing my mind. I mean, I can still feel the warmth of his skin. I can still feel the butterflies from him almost kissing me. I like that feeling.” I say and they both grin.  
“You’re in love with him!” Maddie squeals.  
“Yay! Let’s get you a boyfriend!” Sara hugs me.  
“No. Oh no. I’m not doing anything about it, geez.” I tell them and place the CD in. “We have a practice to focus on.”  
“Aug, hey, it’s okay to have a crush on someone. That’s what high school is all about.” Maddie tells me and I shake my head.  
“Nope. I’m not doing it. I don’t have to time to get my heart broken, and that’s all boys know how to do.”  
“Whatever you say.” Sara saunters off.  
“Alright ladies, let’s go!” I clap my hands and everyone gathers around. “All sports are starting up, and we really have to get it together by then. We have competitions throughout the year, so I need you all on your A-Game.”  
“Yes, captain!” They say in unison. I never get tired of hearing that.  
“Anna, keep your legs straight. Sara, keep those arms sharp. Sasha, just stay in the back and keep an eye on this. You’re getting there, but you have a lot of at home work to do.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Sasha is new this year and not catching on at all. I’ve worked with her, but I don’t see her making the team next year. She’s sweet, but the girl has no rhythm. I don’t know what coach saw when she told us to let her join. I guess she just wanted to give everyone a chance.  
“And August, keep motivating your team like a good captain.” Coach Taylor says.  
“Yes, ma’am.” I say and hit play on the disc. Our playlist starts. “Laps, everyone. Get that heartbeat up.”  
“Yes, captain!” They echo and we run laps. We finish our workout and stretch before getting into the routine. Everyone is looking better, but this has to be the year we win our competitions. If by some chance I’m not captain next year, I need to have a few wins.  
“Good work, ladies.” Coach Taylor releases us and I feel like passing out. Having a crush, or being in love, or whatever this is just isn’t going to work out for me. I need to focus all attention to cheer and to my classes. This has to be my year so I can relax next year. I want to have fun, not try to bring my GPA up or work the girls to death so we can win again. Next year is going to be my year. This year is going to be practice for it all.


	10. You're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love? Betty is about to find out.

Betty's POV:

“I’ll walk you out.” I say to James when dinner finally ends. My mom is so embarrassing.  
“Thanks.” He grins and carries our finished project out. I walk to his car and he looks at me. “I really did enjoy having a homecooked meal. Please thank your mom again for me.”  
“I will. She always wanted to be a chef, but then she had me. I was actually a surprise, too, for my parents.” I tell him. I feel comfortable around him now.  
“You’re cooler than you know, Betty.” James says and puts the project in his car. He stands to face me again, the sun starting to set behind him.  
“Thanks. You’re not a total jerk like your friends seem to be.” I say and he laughs.  
“They are dicks, aren’t they?”  
“A little.” I love hearing him laugh. He steps towards me.  
“You’re different, Betty.” He pushes my hair out of my face. The porch lights turn on and changes the mood entirely.  
“James.” I whisper, not sure where this is going. He leans closer and kisses me. My wildest dreams have just come true.  
“Was that okay?” He asks and I nod.  
“That was great, actually.” I tell him and he remains close to me.  
“I guess I should probably buy you dinner now, shouldn’t I?”  
“I also enjoy movies.” I tell him and he laughs a little.  
“You always surprise me. I should get going, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” It sounds like a question.  
“See you tomorrow.” I stay outside until he drives away, then run inside.  
“He seems nice.” Mom smiles.  
“He is.” I don’t know why I’m shocked by that. I start to run upstairs. “He said thanks, again.”  
“Very nice boy.” She starts to follow me.  
“Mama!” Alex yells and mom runs off to his room. Finally, more alone time. I start a group chat with Ali and Sam.  
“Guess what!” I scream, before remembering I’m still home.  
“What?” Ali’s eyes are open wide.  
“He kissed me!” I can’t contain it. I am just so happy.  
“No way!” Sam yells.  
“Girl, I knew you two would be cute together!” Ali screeches. “Tell us everything!”  
“Well, we were working on our project and sharing about our lives. My mom invited him to stay for diner, and was super herself. But then, right before he left, he kissed me! It was everything I wanted it to be.” I tell them.  
“Look at her, Ali, she’s blushing.” Sam is smiling.  
“I can’t help it!”  
“Our little Betty is in love.” Ali sings and I can’t even disagree with them. I’m in love.  
“In this moment, I know our project is wrong. You can’t love two people at once, you would explode. I never want this feeling to stop.”  
“Betty, this is it. You’re going to marry your high school sweetheart.” Sam tells me and I shake my head.  
“Come on, it’s too early for this. I mean, we haven’t even technically gone on a date yet.” I can’t wait for that, though. I want to spend every moment with him. I guess some times you can have what you want.  
“I guess you aren’t an old shirt under the bed anymore.” Ali tells me and I bite my lip. James definitely made me feel like I was worth something.  
“No, I guess not.”


	11. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Inez finally right about something? You can't believe a word she says...most times.

James’ POV:  
“Good morning, Betty.” I smile as she gets in the car. I stayed outside her house all morning just so I could drive her to school.  
“This is a nice surprise. Much better than the bus.” She smiles and it’s like the colors of the world change around me.  
“How are you?” I ask her. I am debating taking her hand, but it feels too soon.  
“Well, I can say I’m different than I was yesterday.” She laughs and the sound puts the birds to shame.  
“Different good or different bad?”  
“Good. For sure.” She assures me. “Now, hurry down the road before my parents notice.”  
“Come on, they were really nice. You just feel that way because they’re your parents. Believe me, I wish my parents cared like yours.” I tell her.  
“Do you think I’ll get to meet them?” She asks and I look at her when I get to a red light.  
“Probably not my dad. When he ran, that was it.” I tell her. “My mom, it would have to be a good day. She works a lot, and drinks when she isn’t working.”  
“Oh, James.” She grabs my hand. “I wish I could fix everything for you.”  
“You are, just by being here.” I tell her. As we pull into the parking lot, I look at her. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Please don’t be offended, but why do you want to be an outsider?” I ask her. “You could have a ton of friends, but you chose just two.”  
“Wait, what?” She looks confused.  
“Betty, people talk about you and it’s mostly good things. I always thought you were cute, but I never thought you’d be into me.”  
“I never thought you’d be into me, James. I’ve had the biggest crush on you, but you’re popular.”  
“You could be.” I tell her.  
“No one, who isn’t my friend, has ever said that to me. I doubt you’ve noticed, but people aren’t that nice to me. I stick with my girls because they won’t hurt me.” She explains.  
“Well, stick with me and things will change.” I promise her. I kiss her on the cheek and hurry to open her door.  
“Good morning, you two.” Alison smiles.  
“Don’t you dare hurt her.” Samantha says and I throw my hands up in defense.  
“I would never.”  
“Girls, down. It’s early, and we aren’t rushing into things. This is only high school.” Betty tells them. I know they want to scream about this. Betty was made to be popular.  
“My how things change. A juicy story, and it’s finally real.”  
“No one will believe you, Inez.” The four of us say. Poor Inez.  
“Except that the proof is right here. The second you walk into that school, everyone will know, and I can say that I broke the news first! Betty and James are dating! She yells and hurries into the building.  
“I guess we better go take care of that.” I say and Betty shakes her head.  
“No, just give me a moment. I’ve waited for this too long. I just want to stand here a moment with you and my friends. I want to enjoy it before everyone starts whispering.”  
“Okay.” I squeeze her shoulder and then grab her hand. Welcome to high school, everyone.


	12. Rushing Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone always gets hurt in a love triangle, but what happens if that triangle eventually becomes a square? Meet the newest character, Tyler.

August’s POV:  
“Betty and James are dating!” Inez yells. I roll my eyes. That would never happen. I shut my locker and turn to see them. Holding hands. My heart drops. Betty and James are dating.  
“Oh, Aug, I’m sorry.” Maddie says, walking up behind me.  
“Don’t be. I’m fine. I told you, I didn’t want to fall for anyone, so I’m fine.”  
“You don’t sound believable.” Sara scolds me. I lean against my locker.  
“Good for her. She seems nice enough, and if that makes him happy, then who am I to judge? I don’t even know him that well.” I tell them, trying to convince myself.  
“Yes, it is true, we are newly together.” James announces, holding his hand and Betty’s high. He looks ridiculous.  
“Inez broke it first.” Betty says, trying not to laugh. Just like that, everyone flocks around them.  
“I always figured Betty would be popular, but not for this.” Sara sticks her hip out.  
“I didn’t think she had it in her in. This won’t last long.” Maddie can get very judgmental.  
“Come on, be nice. We’re going to see her at all the soccer games if they last that long.” I tell them. “We don’t have to be friends with her, but if she’s around then we have to be nice. Come on, let’s go say hi.”  
“August!” James yells when he sees me. “Has been a great month for me.”  
“Oh, honey. Maybe this isn’t the time to say hello.” Maddie stops me. I make a sharp turn and fall against the wall.  
“I can’t feel this. I have to get over it. We have competitions to win and tests to ace. Someone slap me out of it.” Sara raises her hand.  
“Not really!” Maddie smacks it down. “August, breathe. High school boys are dumb, anyway.”  
“I know.”  
“Hey, ladies, how are you doing?” Tyler grins, walking by.  
“Oh, you know, just squad talk.” Sara tells him. I blink a few times and stand up straighter.  
“And avoiding that big crowd in there.” I nod. “James are Betty are dating, so that’s the big news of the day.”  
“I wondered why I couldn’t get inside today.” He shakes his head. He’s never been one for trivial high school things. “Hey, August, wanna carpool tomorrow?”  
“Sorry, squad practice.” I tell him.  
“Okay. Well, if you ever want to, just let me know. You know I’ve got your back.” He smiles and walks off. His smile is perfect. Straight, white teeth. Just big enough that he doesn’t show gums, but not so thin that it looks forced. Everything about Tyler is perfect, actually.  
“Did that heal your broken heart?” Maddie asks and I look at her.  
“I need help.” I tell her and she laughs.  
“No, Maddie, you need a boyfriend. You’ve got rushing hormones.” She starts to mock our Freshmen year Health teacher. He told us our hormones would make us feel things we didn’t understand, and we all stopped listening after that.  
“Gross.” Sara pretends to throw up. The first bell rings and we head to class.  
“Welcome. I’m glad everyone was able to leave the gossip and make it to class.” Ms. Lee starts. “It is crazy how things change overnight. Maybe I can set up another couple or two this year.”  
“She isn’t funny.” I whisper to the kid next to me.  
“Come on, she’s great.” He says back and I slump in my seat. Just 8 more months of this.


	13. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is getting used to the popular life, sort of. And what is up with Mr. Richardson? Can all of Inez's rumors be true?

Betty’s POV:  
“You doing okay?” James asks as he walks me to class. I nod.  
“It’s a lot to get used to, but I’m sure it’ll die down.”  
“Sorry, kid. Everyone loves us soccer guys. We’re no football team, sure, but you’re part of the popular crew. You are now friends with everyone.” He tells me and I take a deep breath.  
“Fine. I guess I can get used to it eventually.” I say and he kisses me on the cheek.  
“You’re the best.” He tells me and my heart flutters.  
“Get to class.” Mr. Richardson yells from down the hall. Instead of being the fun teacher, he is trying to be the strict teacher. He’s fine in class, but when he’s got extra duties, he is the worst.  
“I should go.” I tell him.  
“Hey, you’re friends with Ricky, right?” Mr. Richardson asks James.  
“Yes, sir.” James answers.  
“Tell him to come see me next hour.”  
“Okay, I will.” James looks at me and I shrug. Mr. Richardson hands James a note for Ricky and we go our separate ways.  
“Hello, Ms. Popular.” Ali giggles as I sit next to her. “You never thought it would happen, but I knew. And now here you are, dating a soccer star.”  
“Come on, it’s only high school. Like James said the first day of English class, we don’t know anything at 17.”  
“Oh no, don’t lower yourself to his level. You’re smart, girl. You’re young, but you know everything and then some.”  
“Welcome to class, ladies, care to join us?” Mr. Richardson asks and we face the front.  
“Right, sorry.” I slink down in my seat. I have to get a car of my own, and talking to Ali will not get me there.  
“Thanks, ladies.” He smiles and starts the lesson. I don’t really understand the material, but he does find a way to make it fun for us. I float through my next two classes, and finally make it to English.  
“Any word from Ricky?” I ask James.  
“No, nothing. I asked him and he said he didn’t want to talk about it.” He tells me. That’s weird. Ricky talks about anything and everything. I head to my seat and James follows me.  
“James, your seat is up here.” Ms. Lee tells him.  
“Please, can I switch?” He asks and she shakes her head.  
“Not until the next quarter, at least. I know how high school romance goes and I don’t want you asking to switch again in a few weeks.”  
“It isn’t like that.” He argues.  
“It never is.” She won’t budge.  
“We’ll survive.” I tell him and he heads up to his seat. Ricky runs in just before the bell rings. Weird.


	14. A Different Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Betty both have a lot to learn, but what are they supposed to know at 17?

James’ POV:  
“Look at this guy, positively glowing.” Ricky whispers, sliding into his seat. I shake my head. The guys have been on my back since this morning. They aren’t entirely happy that I chose Betty, but I don’t care. I look back and she waves.  
“Focus.” Andrew pokes me.  
“I can’t. Look at her.” I look again.  
“We didn’t even know you liked her.” Ricky laughs and I shoot him a look, warning him to be quiet.  
“I didn’t know, either. It’s something about how she was this year, though. And working on that project with her. I saw a side of her I didn’t know.”  
“Did she see a different side of you?” Andrew asks.  
“I told her some things, yes. She thinks we’re basically the same now, a little out of touch. You should have seen her house!” I tell them. “I mean, her parents have a garden.”  
“She’s rich?” Ricky asks and I shrug.  
“They definitely don’t want for much.” I say before tuning in to Ms. Lee.  
“It’s almost essay time!” She announces and I zone back in. “James?”  
“Yes, ma’am?” I hate when I get called on.  
“What are you going to write about?” She asks, eyes looking through me.  
“Again, I don’t know anything. I’m 17, how am I supposed to know things?”  
“Maybe your girlfriend can help you.” She chuckles. “She seems to know everything. I’m hoping you and your friends pick up a bit from her.”  
“Happy to help, Ms. Lee.” Betty smiles.  
“Well look at Benny. She speaks.” Andrew says with a smile on his face. Betty laughs when he calls her by the wrong name this time. I hope they get along.  
“Thanks, Andy.” Betty wastes no time and the class loses it.  
“Okay, order. Betty, please don’t fall under their bad influence.” Ms. Lee has a smile on her face. That’s part of what makes her the cool teacher. She pushes us, sure, but she also knows what’s going on with our lives and she cares.  
“Sorry, Ms. Lee. I’ll try to keep them in line.” Betty is going to be just fine. She said it would take her some time, but she’s a natural. I can’t wait to be surprised by her every day.  
“This is going on the front page.” Inez starts typing. “Betty falls to the dark side.”  
“Don’t write that one yet.” I tell her and she shrugs.  
“Maybe James will come over to the light side.” Betty says.  
“No one cares, Inez.” The rest of the class says. I don’t know how Inez can still keep writing these stories when we really don’t care.  
“Every good journalist starts somewhere. I happen to be in the gossip section. And remember, I wasn’t lying when I said James and Betty were together.” What’s scary is she probably will end up as a famous journalist. Or the next TMZ reporter.  
“Okay, really. It’s time to write your essays. Pick a topic, preferably one that is true, and get writing. I expect a two-page rough draft tomorrow.” Ms. Lee says.  
“But what if we have plans?” I ask and she laughs.  
“Write it before or after your plans. I’m giving you class time; you can get at least a page done.”  
“Ms. Lee, you are nuts.” Ricky tells her and she sits at her desk.  
“I’m just saying, use your time and it’ll be fine. You can sit anywhere you want.” She adds and I run to sit by Betty.  
“Thanks for choosing me.” Betty smiles. I never want her smile to fade.


	15. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of being popular means meeting a lot of new people. Betty does all of that in gym class, the worst part of high school.

Betty’s POV:  
“Hi, Betty.” I look up to see Tyler. He and I have gym together.  
“Hi!” I think Tyler is friends with everyone in this school. There isn’t a person who doesn’t like him.  
“So, you and James?” He asks and I nod.  
“Yeah. I actually didn’t think it would happen.” I tell him. “But here I am, being proven wrong about something.”  
“Betty, omg, it’s so good to see you!” A girl runs up and hugs me, but then runs off.  
“Her name is Talia.” Tyler informs me and I shake my head.  
“This is all kind of a dream.” I confess and he laughs.  
“You’re popular now, Betty.”  
“How do you handle it?” I ask him and he raises an eyebrow.  
“Me? I’m not popular. Sure, people like me and are friendly, but I don’t get invited to the parties or anything like that. Your life is about to change, and just know that I’m here for you if you need someone to talk to.”  
“Thank you, Tyler. That means a lot to me.” He runs off to join the basketball game that has started and I sit against the wall, trying to look like I’m stretching. If I can just make it through one more year of gym, I won’t have to worry about it again.  
“Betty, come join us!” Talia waves me over. I don’t know any of the girls around her. I’ve seen them, sure, but I don’t know them. “Betty, come on!”  
“Hey.” I put on a smile and jog towards them.  
“So, what got you stuck in gym?” Talia asks me. “I totally failed last year, and they won’t let me graduate without it. No way I’m doing this again next year.”  
“Oh, I just needed to fill my schedule. And like you, I don’t want to take this class next year.” A gym requirement is the worst idea ever.  
“Well stick with us and you’ll survive without even breaking a sweat.” A blonde I don’t know tells me.  
“Please, Angie, Betty doesn’t get Ds like us. She probably likes breaking a sweat, right?” Talia flashes a smile.  
“I don’t mind it, but I would prefer not to. Any way of faking it is good I guess.”  
“Wow, Betty, who knew?” Angie laughs. The other three girls laugh and I look around.  
“Did I say something funny?” I am really confused right now.  
“You fake it!” Talia yells and they laugh again.  
“Fake what?” Thankfully the teacher blows her whistle. I jog over to her.  
“Join the boys in a game of basketball. Winning gender gets extra credit.” She yells and I groan. I can’t make a basket to save my life.  
“Stick with us.” Angie whispers in my ear. A basketball comes flying towards me and I catch it instinctively. I’m about to make a throw, hoping to earn that extra credit, when an elbow slams into my face.  
“Sorry, darling, nothing personal.” Ricky says. I didn’t even know he was in this class. I grab my nose when I feel the blood start coming out.  
“Mitchell, nurse! And someone take her there!” Coach yells.  
“I got it!” Tyler yells and grabs my other arm. “What a great group of friends your boyfriend has, huh?” Tyler laughs.  
“I just hope that means I’m part of their group.” I say and Tyler laughs.  
“It’s a good sign.” We talk on the way to the nurse’s office. “Basketball incident.”  
“Thanks, Tyler, I’ve got it from here.” The nurse says, getting an ice pack ready. I think an ice pack is the only thing a nurse knows how to do. She places it on my nose. “No black eye yet, that’s a good sign.”  
“It doesn’t hurt too badly.” I tell her and she laughs.  
“Also a good sign. Just sit here until class ends.”


	16. The Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always a good sign when you get in good with the friends. Will Betty have that luck?

James’ POV:  
“Geez, Betty, are you okay?” I ask as she walks out of the gym. Ricky texted me after and I wanted to punch him.  
“I’m fine. He said it was nothing personal.”  
“Oh, it’s personal now.” I say and she puts her hand on my arm.  
“James, let it go. My nose isn’t broken, and I don’t have a black eye. No lasting pain has been caused.” She tells me and I pull her close to me.  
“Good. Ricky will apologize again, though.” I say and she shakes her head.  
“Don’t push it.”  
“At least you’re one of us now. The first time I met Ricky was third grade. He did the same thing to me. I would say you’re going to be his favorite if he didn’t already have me.” I tell her and she stops walking.  
“Really? Just like that, he thinks of me as a friend?” She really is new at this.  
“If I like you then so does he. And Andrew does, too, I’m sure. We’re a pretty easy-going bunch. Why do you think Andrew always calls you by the wrong name?”  
“I thought he was being mean.” She tells me.  
“Okay, it started out that way. But now it’s a sign of respect.” I assure her. “After class today, they both approve of you.”  
“I still can’t believe I did! I was shaking on the way to my next class.” She confesses to me.  
“You have some things to learn, but you’ll get there. I don’t like crowds, but when you run in the circles I do, you get comfortable.”  
“So, do you go to school dances?” She asks and I can’t help but laugh.  
“Definitely not! When I’m on the field, anyone and everyone can watch me. On the gym floor with people judging me? No way.”  
“Oh.” She says, quietly.  
“School dances are dumb, anyway.”  
“Right.” She nods and I open the car door for her. “After you.”  
“Why thank you, kind sir.” She slides in and I catch sight of Ricky.  
“Hey!” I yell and he stops. He hangs his head and walks over.  
“I really am sorry, Betty.” He says and she starts to get out of the car.  
“Oh no, don’t move. I’m taking you to my house where I can care for you.” I tell her and her eyes light up.  
“You are too sweet. Ricky, I should probably thank you for that elbow.” She says and he relaxes.  
“Anytime you want another, just let me know.” He taps his elbow.  
“No, thanks.” She says and I shut her door.  
“She’s a good one, man. Don’t let her get away.” Ricky tells me and we fist bump.  
“I’m not letting her go anywhere. This could be it.” I tell him and he nods.  
“Good luck with that, bro. Just remember your career before you get too far in.” Andrew says, joining us.  
“I’m not worried about that balance at all.” I assure them. “Now move, I’ve got a damsel in distress to get home.”  
“Good bye, dark knight.” They fake bow.  
“Your friends are funny.” Betty says as I get in the car.  
“They’re something for sure.” I just hope she didn’t hear Andrew’s remarks. She leans over and kisses me. I think we’re good.


	17. Sorry I'm Not Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes perfect isn't so perfect. What looks great to an outsider looks different to someone experiencing it. But is there a bias in our views? And the ever important question: can you love more than one person?

Betty’s POV:   
“Hey, mom, can we talk?” I ask after James drops me off.   
“Sure, but can we talk later?” Mom asks and I sigh.  
“Never mind.” I tell her. Even if I did break my nose, I doubt she would have noticed.  
“Now just isn’t good. We’ll talk later.” She tries to make it better, but that’s been my life the last few years. I shut my door, and a few minutes later, she’s walking in.  
“Your brother is napping. What’s up?”  
“Remember James?” I ask and she nods, smiling.  
“Of course. It hasn’t been that long. What about him?” I swear she already knows.  
“We are kind of dating. We haven’t gone on an actual date, but he’s kissed me and we hold hands. Mom, I really like him.”  
“That’s great, honey! You’ll have to have him over again so I can officially meet the guy my daughter is dating.” She starts to hug me.  
“Mama!” Alex wails.  
“I’ll be right back.” She says, but the light in her eyes is gone.  
“It’s okay, mom. Go take care of him and take a nap. I’ll fix some chicken nuggets later.”  
“Thanks, honey.” She runs out of my room and I grab my laptop. I finally have an idea for my essay.  
“Can one person love more than one person?” I type out. “No. I really don’t think so. I’ve gone back and forth on this topic, but settled on no. My mom loves me, but she has to love my younger brother more. I love my parents, but I love my boyfriend more. But don’t tell him I said that word. We aren’t there yet. My friends are also up there above my parents. Love is a really tricky thing, and a word we throw around a lot. But we can’t say we love someone when we wouldn’t do everything for them. Love is a crazy word, and we usually use it because we don’t know anything else.”  
“Sweetheart, can you start dinner now?” Mom yells. I close my laptop.  
“Sure, mom.” I head downstairs. I guess I can finish my essay later tonight. I only have a page and half to go, and a lot to say on the topic. I turn the oven on and set the timer. I can’t wait to have an excuse to get out of this house some more. James just may be the thing I need this year. I text him that I told my mom and he calls me.  
“We’re real serious then, aren’t we?” He jokes when I answer.  
“I hope so. Although I’m sure she’s already forgotten I even told her.”  
“I’m sure that’s not true, Betty. I can tell she really cares about you. At least your mom isn’t passed out right now.”  
“Do you want to come over? I just started chicken nuggets.” I say and he laughs.  
“That, believe it or not, sounds amazing.” He says. “I’ll be there soon. Then we can work on our essays together.”  
“Fine, but no peeking. Mine is personal.” I tell him, afraid of scaring him off.  
“Is it about me?”  
“Kind of.” I say and I bet he’s smiling.  
“See you soon, cutie.”  
“See you soon.” I hang up and wait by the door for him. “Mom, James is coming over for dinner. I have it handled, though, don’t worry.”  
“Thanks, Betty, you’re the best.” Mom yells back. I can still hear Alex whimpering about something. I love him, really, but I wish I was still an only child. I want my parents back.  



	18. Meet Betty's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents. Can't live with em, can't live without em.

James’ POV:  
“Hey. Long time no see.” I laugh as Betty opens the door, but stop when I see her face. I hug her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. It’s stupid. I just wish my mom had more time.” She says and I see her dad get home. “And him, he’s either going to nap or run up to Alex’s room thinking he can calm him down better than my mom.”  
“Hey daughter, and boy I don’t know.” Her dad greets us.  
“This is James. He was here before.” She reminds him.  
“Right. I thought you said your name was Maze.” Her dad shrugs. “Your mom with Alex?”   
“Yes.” Betty tells him and he heads upstairs. “See?”  
“I’m so sorry.” I hug her and she puts her head on my shoulder. Still, they at least acknowledge her. I think my parents both forgot they had a child. A timer goes off in the kitchen and Betty runs.  
“Time to turn the nuggets.” She says, just like nothing ever happened. I’m starting to see why she’s on the quiet side. You can’t let someone in if they might forget about you. I can understand that.   
“Do you need any help?” I ask her and she looks at me like she doesn’t understand the question.  
“Actually, yes. I usually let them get burnt while I’m getting drinks ready. Everyone here drinks water, except Alex. He needs apple juice, chocolate milk, and water because you never know which he’ll pick.” She directs me. She shows me where the glasses are and runs up to get three sippy cups for Alex. I am really glad I don’t have any younger siblings. The timer goes off and I grab them out as I hear Betty running down the stairs again.  
“Get lost?” I ask her.  
“Sorry. Alex likes to hide his favorite sippy cup.” She tells me. “Dinner!”  
“Thank you both so much.” Betty’s mom kisses her on the top of the head, and gives me a side hug. I might cry. I haven’t been hugged by my mom in a few years. She cares, usually, she just isn’t a hugging kind of person.   
“They aren’t burnt. That’s nice.” Her dad says, sitting at the table.  
“James, are you okay?” Her mom asks after Alex has a plate in front of him.  
“Chocky milk!” He yells and Betty places it in front of him, not missing a beat.  
“Fine.” I tell her, and she motions for me to join her in the living room.  
“James, are you okay?” She asks again.  
“I am, it’s just been a while since my mom hugged me.” I don’t know, it just spilled out. She pulls me close.  
“Well even teenage boys need to be hugged once in a while.” She tells me and I feel a few weights being lifted.  
“Thank you, Marie.”  
“James, be good to my daughter. I don’t notice much, and I regret that, but I’ll notice if you break her heart. And I won’t be happy.”  
“I won’t, I promise. I really like her, and you all have been so nice to me.” I say and she hugs me once more.  
“Come over any time you need a hug, or just want to be here. We won’t even notice the extra mouth to feed.”  
“Dinner is getting cold.” Betty says, poking her head in.  
“We’re on the way.” I say and Betty grabs my hand.  
“Sorry about my mom.”  
“Don’t be. She really is great.” I tell kiss her on the cheek while her parents aren’t watching. She blushes and it’s adorable. We eat and her parents talk about their day. It’s nice to have some actual conversation over a meal.   
“Come by any time, James.” Her dad tells me when the meal ends. I guess that’s my cue.  
“We’re heading upstairs for a few minutes.” Betty tells her parents.  
“Door open.” Her mom yells as I follow her.


End file.
